


That One Time Stiles Smelled Like Another Alpha

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jealous Derek, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oneshot, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was not happy, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Stiles Smelled Like Another Alpha

It was only when Stiles had put his jeans on and was standing in front of his open locker in the changing rooms after lacrosse practice did he realize he’d left his deodorant at home.

 _Aw shit_ , Stiles whined to himself. He had been close to actually getting kicked out of class due to the smell he emitted and did not want a repeat of _that_ scenario.

Quickly poking his head around the metal door he asked one of his fellow team mates, “Hey man, can I borrow your deo? I left mine at home.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” the guy replied, and as he rummaged through his bag Stiles chattered on.

“… I just smell awful without it, you know? It’s so irritating, I mean I guess I sweat fast, but still..”

Stiles was like that. He could carry a conversation with literally anyone about anything. By the time he sprayed the musky scented deodorant on and returned it, he’d already recounted the embarrassing story of getting kicked out for smelling bad.

Stiles pulled on his t-shirt and grabbed his bag, saying goodbye to the kind soul and went on to the last class he had that day.

Stiles got a few strange looks from his fellow omegas and other alphas, and it wasn’t till he was out of class when he realized that the ‘kind soul’ was an alpha, and now he had _another alpha’s scent_ all over him. This would have not been so noticeable except for the fact that Stiles Stilinski was in fact actively mated to the very territorial and intimidating Derek Hale.

 _Whatever_ , Stiles thought. _I’ll just take a shower when I get home_. He smiled at the thought of seeing his Sourwolf again. They’d not seen each other much recently, what with both of their clashing schedules despite living in the same house. He was looking forward to meeting him today because it was finally the weekend.

Stiles was nearly skipping out into the parking lot with that on his mind when he realized something was very very wrong.

For starters, everyone had parted for him like he was Moses. And if it couldn’t get any better, an absolutely livid Derek Hale was standing on the other end of this partition.

Stiles walked up to Derek, albeit slowly, as everyone’s eyes were on him. He crossed the distance between his mate and him and peered up at the silent werewolf.

“Um, hi?” Stiles asked questioningly.

Derek closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“How did he do it?” Derek ground out, almost a low growl. By this time the spectators had awkwardly shuffled away.

“Do what?” came the counter question.

Derek didn’t answer, and instead pulled Stiles into the car, jamming his keys into it and revving the engine.

The ride back home was quiet and tense.

Derek parked the car and stiffly got out, and Stiles copied, still confused.It wasn’t until Derek pulled him into his chest when he realized what might be the matter.

“Derek,” he said slowly, “I happened to leave my deodorant at home and was in urgent need of not smelling like a stinkbomb - ”

“His scent is all over you,” Derek grumbled, tugging at Stiles’ shirt. “Take it off, and shower.” And as Stiles was about to protest, the Alpha looked at him in an almost vulnerable way which had Stiles giving in almost at once.

-

Alphas were more sensitive to scent related matters after all, Stiles thought absentmindedly, stepping out of the shower for the second time that day. He was about to reach out for his shirt when instead his hand came into contact with another material. Poking his head out of the shower, Stiles stared at Derek’s shirt in his hand, confused.

-

“Derek, where’s my shirt?” he asked, walking into their living room. Derek looked up from the book he was reading, and in a perfectly normal tone replied:

“Oh, that? I threw it.”

Stiles stopped dead at the doorway.

_“You threw it?!”_

“Well yeah, it still had that other guy’s scent on it so it had to go.” Derek shrugged.

Stiles stared at Derek, speechless.

“But you know, I can assure you you smell a lot better now,” the alpha smirked, sliding his hands around his omega’s waist.

“This is _your_ shirt, you egoistic Sourwolf,” Stiles snapped back, his arms automatically snaking around his neck.

“Whatever you say,” Derek replied, leaning in to kiss his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> this took too freaking long, i needed to finish it up, ew....
> 
> /continues whining
> 
> also hmu on tumblr under plead-guilty-but-insane~!
> 
> Kudos and comments and etc are mucho appreciated, thank you <3


End file.
